Games may use a game map that is navigated during gameplay. The game map may be generated using map information that includes tile information, which specifies map tiles that when tiled together form at least a portion of the game map. Each map tile may be specified by corresponding tile information. The tile information may describe various tile characteristics such as a type of terrain (e.g., mountain, forest, etc.), a tile level, a type of background, a game environment, a level characteristic, an enemy camp, an enemy type, an enemy characteristic, a reward, an item find, a special logic for tiles, and/or other information that may be related to a map tile. The game map and therefore the amount of map information can be large, making storage and transmission of the map information problematic for online and other game formats. For example, due to the large amount of map information, oftentimes only portions of the game map may be transmitted. As such, gameplay devices on which a game is played may be required to request additional map information as the game progresses or as users navigate the game map, reducing the quality of the gameplay experience.
As such, what is needed is to be able to communicate, store, and recall map information for a game map in an efficient manner. These and other problems exist.